Gate 7 Timeline
Some things may not be accurate.. Beginning 7 Billion Years B.C. - The thing starts his adventure in "GOD" 2 billion years before the big bang occurs -6.5 Billion Years B.C. - The thing created "Light Matter" and "Dark Matter". The thing created common elements such as "Fire", "water", "air" and "earth" -6 Billion Years B.C. -The thing goes on a break -5 Billion Years B.C. - The thing starts the big bang, Carrion is born -2 Billion Years B.C. - X was born and has founded a city called "Ascension" -1 Billion Years B.C. - "Ascension City" divides into 10 gates, with the city being its core.. -700 Million Years B.C. - A barrier is created between gates 5 and 6 called "The Divide" -1000 - It is confirmed that gates 6,7,8,9 and X have power over the other gates.. -995 - Gate 6 has their administrative permissions removed.. -975 - Gate 7 Becomes more powerful than it was, thanks to Gate X -970 - All 10 rulers of the gates of ascension go on a break, Thus beginning a new era called "The Long Break" The Long Break -970 - All gates have been automated during this break, Since a gate can not run without its ruler. -967 - The last known pre-break Letter, "Gone" was recieved, We have not heard anything else from them, But communication attempts were made.. -856 - An uncontacted tribe claims to know about a new message from "Ascension", Months later, It was considered just a hoax. The hunt still continued -840 - A claim said that there was a "return message" from "Ascension", It also was just a hoax. -806 - 50 years after the hoax, Another claim was made stirred up the hive, Also another hoax.. -800 - The last known claim was made, Was a hoax and no other claims took place afterwards. -156 - After centuries of not hearing from ascension, We finally get a legit "return message" from Ascension.. and the founding begins The Founding 1300 - I don't have much to say about the founding, except this was the year that ended "The founding" The Pre-Scratch timeline 1452 - A tower is proposed in gate 7 known as "The Centre".. It has been scrapped, but numerous attempts have been made to build it. 1498 - "The Centre" starts its construction. 1550 - "The Centre" has finished construction, Standing at ???? km. 1798 - "Tanner" is born.. 1820 - Tanner becomes the new ruler of Gate X. 1821 - A war would begin, But has been cancelled 1825 - Tanner is able to rule Gate X alone. Intermission The main timeline 1925 - Tanner's 100th anniversary of becoming the Gate X ruler. 19## - Owner is born..? 197# - Friskat is born 1981 - Marie is born. 2001 - Mabel is born from Owner and Marie 2003 - Bun is born from Owner and Marie, Becoming marie's second child. 2007 - Penny is born (Marie's third child) (Unknown if this was the year she was born in?) 2008 - Bun joins roblox. 2010 - A time split has been created by penny, making two timelines, Gate 7 moves in with P.W. as a moon.. 2013 - Penny becomes the boss of P.W. and P.W. Bossy quits his own planet? 2014 - Bun starts a battle against penny, It ends in a tie with bun crashing gate 7 into P.W. Destroying most of it's planet, Then having P.W. sucked up by a black hole, Penny then moves out and bun has "switched sides" and has played script builder for a while 2015 - CLarramore meets the LAMEFACE and the two timelines are whole again 2017 - Bun starts getting lazy... and VisualPlugin attempts to rule gate 7? The debate against VisualPlugin visualplugin returns to california for the holiday and ends up meeting bun, They both go to ibis heathrow, And since i don't know what else to write, I'll just tell the rest of it, Bun makes lameface the new "owner" of gate 7 without her knowing, while bun stays in london for 666 years, She is put into stasis, for around 666 years, but was woken up at 100 because she was needed.. 8/??/2017 - Bun gives VisualPlugin-LameFace G7-X perms 9/1/2017 - Bun's birthday, She is put into stasis for 666 years at the ibis heathrow hotel and is replaced with a program like mabel.. The reign of VisualPlugin 9/20/2017 - Ivy arrives at a reunion in gate 7 100 Years Later 2117 - Bun has waken up from stasis for an unknown reason, She returns to gate 7.. 2/19/2117 - Bun takes the transit to the DELLAH airlines 2/19/2117 17:00 UTC - Bun departs from london 2/24/2117 23:00 UTC - Bun arrives at GO!_CITY to search for the transit to gate 7. 2/30/2117 - Bun departs GO!_CITY by train 3/18/2117 - John Doe returns for the 100th time to fight against the fake hackers.. 3/31/2117 - Bun arrives at gate 7 by train 4/01/2117 - Flair Loops 4/13/2117 - 413 4/15/2117 - The events of Gate 7 Arrival begins. To be continued?